The invention relates to a hydraulic device, situated in a detachable container, designed to supply and distribution of pressurized stored liquid and its recuperation in the same volume.
This process is found in a container sealed and pre-filled, easily interchangeable, which needs no energy and totally autonomous, assuring a dynamic pressure necessary to the circulation of the liquid. This container is reusable, clean and not bulky, as compared for example, to the circuits for supply of water usually found on airplanes.
In general, the water circuit system on business planes is composed of:
fixed tanks, filled under pressure or by gravity;
electrical pumps enabling a constant flow to the tap;
pipes permitting the discharge of wastewater outside;
drainage masts, some of them heated, supposed to avoid the formation of ice.
These water circuits cross through frames, non pressurised or non-conditioned zones like under the floors of the cockpit and cause, in case of leak or breakdown, long and dumps costly, leaving also the airplane immobilized. The electrical systems arc composed of thermostatic sensors and resistances which characterize the complexity thereof inducing such problems of reliability sometimes, and which bring out real risk linked with frost. Furthermore, problems of noise appear from depressurisation when discharging wastewater outside (in the atmosphere).
The main object of this invention is, therefore, to bring an autonomous and independent solution of structure simple and silent functioning which minimises the volume of storage of drinkable water and wastewater.
This invention comprises a container enveloping two extensible and compressible tanks separated by a piston disc. The inferior tank contains liquid destined for the user. The superior tank recuperates the wastewater, and proposes, in fact, at least an equal volume, or even superior. The piston disc compresses the inferior tank against the walls of the container, with the help of a spring, arranged in the superior tank, thus creating a pressure on the membrane of the tank containing the liquid to be supplied.
In the inferior part, the tank is linked, through the container to a rigid pipe by a cross coupling. This connection which enables a rapid dismantling of the elements comprises near the coupling: on one hand a replenishment valve (allowing the replenishment at a given pressure), and on the other hand a rigid canalisation, which can be equipped with a pressure regulator, ending up by a quick connecting system to a supply circuit.
The volume of liquid expelled in the supply circuit is recuperated, after its use, in the superior tank whose volume increases in the same proportion.
The installation of the container requires: the connection to the supply circuit and the connection to the drainage system.
At the time of coupling the container by a quick coupling, the drainage pipe opens a non return valve situated in the superior part of the tank. At the time of disconnection, this valve, pushed by the spring, assures water tightness during manipulations.
After use, the container is removed so as to allow its discharge, cleaning and replenishment and to be used again. After overturning the container, emptying can be done without dismantling, by pressing on the pointer of the valve allowing the flow of recuperated liquid.
The lid, covering the superior part of the container locks and unlocks by a quick system. Its withdrawal enables access to all inner elements of the container such as: tanks, springs, pistons so as to allow necessary conditioning interventions for a new use.
This device can be used according to the needs, in all sanitary fittings including sinks or furniture equipped with sinks whatever the model of the airplane. It is, however, possible to add to it a level control system.